Many restaurants' success depends on how quickly customers can be served with food items that a customer orders. If the rate at which a restaurant cooks food products equals the rate at which those same food products are being ordered and sold, a fast food restaurant can theoretically have freshly-cooked foods ready to serve for customers as they arrive. Since it is not always possible to match cooked-food production with customer ordering rates, and since fast food restaurant customers expect to receive their ordered food items quickly, many fast food restaurants pre-cook various food items and keep them warm, ready for sale until a customer arrives and purchases a pre-cooked food item.
Pre-cooked food items cannot be stored for prolonged periods and should be kept warm while they are being held. Prolonged heating causes food texture and flavor to deteriorate. The time that a food product can be kept warm yet remain palatable will vary with each type of food product. It is therefore beneficial to have an ability to store different types of foods at different temperatures and keep track of the time that a food has been kept warm.
Food holding cabinets are well known in the prior art. A problem with prior art food holding cabinets, as with most commercial restaurant equipment is that they sometimes fail and require a service technician to repair. In keeping with food service operators' goal of reducing cost, it would be desirable to provide on-site serviceability to a food holding cabinet whereby repairs can be effectuated by a restaurant operator, on-site and without having to call a service technician.